


there is love above love and it's ours (if you love me as much)

by shuanime



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuanime/pseuds/shuanime
Summary: — a drabble collection of heavens witnessing sterling love between two imperfectly perfect souls that vow to choose each other everyday(title from The Book of Life's I Love You Too Much)





	1. lavender.

**Author's Note:**

> yoonhong drabble collection for your yoonhong needs.
> 
> some of them are gonna be short shorts because i can't stop myself from writing a lot. 
> 
> this is somewhat my practice since i write too long and too much. i wanna learn how to write concisely ya feel? ya feel. it's a talent i don't have because i word vomit a lot.
> 
> enjoy our favorite ship <3 
> 
> (the first drabble is exactly 100 words long i'm proud of it ok let me rejoice)

_Lavender_ , Joshua would whine over the phone just because Jeonghan bought the wrong hair oil last time he sent him to the store. _Get me lavender this time._

 

_Why must it be lavender?_ The older would ask, biting back a hoot of laughter at his distress. His love takes his products too seriously.

 

_Because_ , Joshua would say with a sigh, face heating up. There’s no way for Jeonghan to see his face, but saying the reason makes him feel embarrassed. _Y-you like it. It’s your favorite._

 

And Jeonghan does love it. Only because he grew to love it on Joshua.


	2. button nose.

“What’s cookin’, good lookin’?”

 

“Joshua, honey,” Jeonghan raises a brow, hand stopping from whisking the hotcake mixture in the bowl. “That’s not cool.”

 

“ _Jeonghan, Hannie_ ,” the younger mocks with his tone pitched higher as he hugs his boyfriend from behind, burying his nose in the older’s strong back. “ _That’s not cool_.”

 

Exasperated, Jeonghan turns to face him and steals a chaste kiss. “Cute anyway.”

 

“Thanks,” Joshua grins proudly, a pretty pink dusting his nose. “I do it because I’m the cutest.”

 

Jeonghan beams back, rubbing his nose on Joshua’s, delighting in the way his little button scrunches. “Can’t argue with that.”


	3. cancelled plans.

Jeonghan’s mouth falls. This is very impulsive of Joshua.

 

“No, Joshuji,” he tries to argue. “I can’t let you do that.”

 

Joshua shrugs a shoulder, busying himself with his phone and probably cancelling his flight to L.A. for Christmas. The flight he waited for _for_ _months_ because he’s excited to see his mom. 

 

Now he’s calling it off like it doesn’t matter. “Well, I can’t leave you here alone, Hannie.”

 

“You’re not _not_ spending your Christmas with your mom.”

 

“And you’re not _not_ spending your Christmas with anyone.”

 

“Joshuji, I-“

 

“Hannie,” the younger says with that genuine smile he can never pretend, and Jeonghan’s falling once again. “You’re worth it. She’ll understand.”


	4. stay today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aha hybrid jeonghan being whiny because why not
> 
> this one's too long to be a drabble... maybe a short short or something like that

“Drop the attitude.”

 

Jeonghan pouts ugly from where he is sprawled on the couch. He’s sitting on Joshua’s work bag, tail guarding it, but there’s no reason for him not to. It’s always like this. 

 

“Don’t go to work today,” he asserts.

 

“Jeonghan,” Joshua says his name exasperated, like they’ve been over this eons ago. And they have. His leopard hybrid gets in these kinds of mood sometimes, and it’s hard for him to do anything. “I’m late for work. Hand me the bag.”

 

Jeonghan can’t help himself anymore. He lets the tears fall. Joshua must know he gets lonely, too, especially when he’s alone, doing nothing but wait for him to come back.“I miss you. You don’t smell like me anymore. You’re always away. And when you come back, you’re too tired to even give me a kiss.”

 

Heart hurting at what his hybrid said, Joshua comes closer to him, enveloping him in a tight embrace. He’d been neglectful. “Okay, love. I’ll stay. We’ll have the rest of the week for ourselves.”

 

“Really?” Jeonghan sniffs, hands travelling from the human’s torso to the underside of his ass. He missed having this all the time.

 

Joshua places a kiss on his forehead where his beautiful rosettes are most visible. “Yes, Hannie. Anything for you.”

 

“Can I take you? Lots of times today?”

 

“Jeong—“

 

“Please, Shua? You said anything for me.”

 

Joshua sighs. It’s not like he can stop himself when Jeonghan has him pinned down and dirty. The hybrid won’t let him go. “Alright. Fine. But you’re preparing me properly. I don’t wanna be sore.”

 

Jeonghan’s feels his heart jump in glee from his thoracic cavity. “I love you,” he whispers, and when that whisper reaches Joshua’s ears and the human smiles likes he’s the happiest person in the world, Jeonghan feels like he’s the king of the world.

 

“I love you most,” Joshua reaches a hand to pet at the leopard’s head.

 

Jeonghan purrs at the touch. He wins this round. _Suck it, Shua’s work place_ , he inwardly smirks. He’d have his lover for the whole week. Good thing he threw a fit on a Monday. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)
> 
>  
> 
> twitter & curiouscat: @shuanime


End file.
